User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Volume 2 episode 12: Breach
Hello and welcome to author analysis. This is it, the end of Volume 2 And just when you think you have a handle on things, they throw a party to stop the Grimm and everyone was invited including some, shall we say... rather curious guests. So let's get right into the last episode of volume 2: Breach. We start the episode with Jaune in the middle of the night receiving the call from Ruby. The call disconnect before he has time to answer. In the morning, when JNPR gather for their mission, he feels that something has gone wrong in RWBY's mission and just when the others try to convince him that it isn't the case, the Grimm siren blares away. Jaune decides to change their mission and flies to Vale. JNPR are not the only ones who heard the sirens, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald who still are passing themselves for students, wonders what happened to change Roman's timetable by several days and decides to go to the action too. At the town square, RWBY is surrounded by Grimms and... did I just see the King Taijitu command the other Grimms to attack? Wow! Does that mean there is actually a command structure in the Grimm? Anyway, the Grimm attack and it goes as well as imagined with RWBY cutting a big swath in them. Just when the King Taijitu is about to attack Ruby and makes things interesting, Nora rides Magnhild to the rescue with the rest of JNPR close behind and kicks the crap out of some Grimms too. It's worth mentioning that Jaune is face to face with an enormous Ursa once again and dispatch it with ease. Finally! Some growth in his fighting ability. Next, enters Sun and Neptune into the fray. Shows their nice badges and do absolutely nothing when they notice Ironwood's army flying to the scene. Robots jump from the place and attack the Grimm. We see how under-powered the robots are against the Grimm when it takes 3 soldiers to stop a simple run-of-the-mill Ursa. The Ursa falls at the feet of a surprising trio there to help. Cinder motions for Emerald and Mercury to enter the fight and attack...the Grimm? Okay, what's going on here? More on this in my speculation blog. At this point, the greatest fighter Man has ever known attacks the Grimm! ZWEI IS BACK! and kicks a Beowulf's ass. It's now the turn of CFVY to attack! YAY! We get to see how badass they are, especially Coco who destroys several Grimms and looks cool doing it with a suitcase as her weapon... A Suitcase! I was laughing hard until it transformed into a monster Gatling gun. Holy Crap Batman! She even stops Velvet from using her weapon saying there was no need for such a powerful weapon... Velvet's weapon looks like a lunchbox. I'm calling it Pandora until we get an official name. Peter Port who arrived with CFVY meets an emerging Oobleck and together, they clear a street with 1 shot each. OUCH! At this point I'm wondering if the ancient Grimm are powerful enough to stop a full fledged Huntsman. Dammit! I'm back to wondering if the Grimms are under-powered. To compound my doubt, Glynda jumps into action and takes care of the remaining Grimms as if they were flies and repairs the hole opened by the train. OOUUUFFF! I love battle Royales! After the battle we see everyone gathered and Roman captured! Being led to the soldiers by Mercury and Emerald... uh oh! something smells awfully fishy here! the soldiers lead him into one of Ironwood's Bullhead. Everybody is smiling and tapping their backs for a job well done. Yeah, right! We finish this episode with RWBY declaring their investigation done. Ozpin loses the security of the festival to Ironwood who seems to have been playing behind his back and complaining to the council. Wait... Is his small metallic band on the other side of his forehead now? What the hell? (EDIT: seems I made a mistake on that one folks. Thanks to Soulslicer for the heads-up ) But wait! It's not over. We end with Ironwood having a little chat with Roman who refuses to reveal his associates. Roman has been remanded to Ironwood by the council while Cinder calls the day events a success, still those darn kids!!! They think that with the amount of faunuses that died in the tunnel, they may have lost the white fang but they don't have to worry since Adam will help. WAIT!? WHAT?!? Roll credits! BUT WAIT THAT'S NOT ALL! After the credits, we see Yang walking in the middle of the night and meets the mysterious woman who tells her they need to talk. HOLY HELL! Does she looks like Yang or what! Well, that was a handful and might spark some VERY interesting speculations for a while (maybe even until volume 3... NAH!!!) Stay tuned for my take on the episode in speculative author! Category:Blog posts